


Scourges and Blessings

by Eblis (Huff_Puff)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, BAMF Prompto, Conditioning, Daemon!Prompto, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Imperial Prompto, M/M, MT!Prompto, Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Poor Prompto, Regis Still Dies, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Soulmate AU, Title Subject to Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huff_Puff/pseuds/Eblis
Summary: Soulmate: someone with whom one shares a deep spiritual connection with; partners that held together through the greatest feats and the worst treason's. They were people forever bonded, and whole and complete.NH-01987 had lived his life in service to the Empire since the day he awoke in a laboratory to see a bar code seered into his skin. Soul bonds, however rare they were in human beings, were thought to be impossible in MT's.NH-01987 tended to make the impossible possible - and if it took the death of the Crown Prince to cement that status, then NH-01987 would make it happen. Or die trying.





	Scourges and Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long chaptered FFXV fic. I have another one that's more fluff heavy that I'm also writing at the moment, but my focus will primarily be here. 
> 
> I'm still testing the waters with my writing, so please feel free to comment on things you've noticed that need fixing, or don't make sense so I can tweak them!
> 
> Be mindful of the tags please - I haven't marked the fic as a major character death although Regis does still die. I'm not sure whether to consider him as a major or minor character within the canonical FFXV universe; at this stage, I only consider Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, Ardyn and Lunafreya as major characters within FFXV. Please let me know if you consider this worthy of changing.
> 
> With that; enjoy!

At age five, Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of Lucis, was playing with great yellow plushies shaped like the wild chocobos that roamed outside the walls. Although they weren't his favorite animal (the kitty that his nanny kept was by _far_  the best), he still clung to his soft feathered friend into the far reaches of the morning, until endless dark corridors were just a forgotten smudge of nightmare.  
  
At age five, Magitek Unit NH-01987 was learning to aim Z Class Pistol 296. The gun was almost too heavy to hold up, but failure was not an option. Magitek Unit NH-01987 had seen what failure meant; red ooze from the backs of skulls and eyes that would never blink again. Magitek Unit NH-01987 did not fail.  
  
Age six, Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of King Regis and the late Queen Aulea, was crying over losing his favorite toy train in the mud in the Citadel gardens. It had been black with little silver details, but the mud clogged the wheels so it didn't move anymore. Ruined, his nanny had said. He didn't know what ruined was, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting his train back. He cried for three days. 

On the fourth day, he received a new toy train, lacquered black with cobalt blue metal trim. The toy he had lost didn't even cross his mind.  
  
Age six, Magitek Unit NH-01987 had just upgraded to U Class Rifle 102 from the W Class model. He was sharp with his aim, but only barely passing in the eyes of his commanding officers. Gun work meant nothing when it came to hand-to-hand combat, he found. Hand-to-hand combat was not what he was designed for, but Magitek Unit NH-01987 did not fail, and so he persevered through the blood and the sweat and the fear, until his knuckles were beaten black and blue and the other unit didn't get back up again.  
  
By seven, Noctis Lucis Caelum had decided, with 100% clarity, that he did not want vegetables on his dinner plate. Vegetables were icky, and no matter how good for him everyone said they were, they didn't _taste_  yummy, so he didn't want them. Dessert was his favorite meal.  
  
By seven, NH-01987 knew what it was to go without a meal for a week. It was only fair, and better than he deserved for his first major failure to eliminate dysfunctional unit NH-01964 with designated L Class Pistol 83. The next time L Class Pistol 83 was put in his hand, he did repeat his mistake. He aimed, with the gun pressed to the head of a boy that stared at him with eyes the same scared blue of his own, and he fired. The blood and the sweat were not his own. The tears he shed when he was returned to the bunker were.  
  
At age eight, Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis, was felled by a marilith demon. Pain, however brief it was, tore through his back before blackness could completely consume him. In the back of his head, or maybe somewhere in his chest, or both, or neither, he felt the tight grip of confusion, and then panic, and then a pain that felt all too distant to be his own but all too intense to be anything but. The upsurge of darkness washed over him before he could cry out for reprieve.  
  
At age eight, Magitek Unit NH-01987 collapsed in the middle of assessment. The unit he was facing had not been anywhere near him, but he had been felled like he'd taken a blow to the spine. He crumpled into a ball as pain flared across his back, and gritted his teeth against the agony.  
  
What was this? A new test? He did not release his weapon, though it quaked in his grip as he raised it, eyes blurry from the red hot heat piercing and prickling down his spinal column. He aimed wildly at his current target, shooting the unit once in the thigh, missing the kneecap, and then once, twice, three times more until he hit the space between NH-0221's eyebrows. He went down with a _thwack_  against the hard concrete. He allowed his own gun to clatter to the floor.  
  
"Target...eliminated," he puffed out as his eyes fluttered closed. Footsteps scuffled around him, the quiet murmurs of his superiors confusion grinding into his skull.  
  
He could only hope they would not mark him for decommission.

At age eight, Magitek Unit NH-01987 was told many things upon waking in a hospital bed in the West Wing of what a scientist calmly provided to him as Zegnautus Keep.  
  
First; that he had been upgraded to a Level XY unit. He hadn't been aware that was a class. The scientist said it was brand new.  
  
Second; he would not be returning to his original facility. As a Level XY, he would be undertaking specialized training at the behest of Emperor Aldercapt in Zegnautus Keep.  
  
Third; he was no longer to respond to the identification Magitek Unit NH-01987. Instead, he was to respond to a name; Prompto, AKA Quicksilver. He didn't know what a name was, or what purpose it served, but he liked it all the same. It made him feel special.  
  
Fourth, and finally; as an XY unit, he was to be trained in the art of something called espionage. Prompto didn't know what that word was, either, but his target was a political figure, tied to him irrevocably through the careful manipulation of his genes and DNA.  
  
Prompto understood targets. He undetstood genes and DNA. He did not understand their significance to to each other. His target was someone the Empire called the Prince of Lucis,.The photo he was given to inspect showed a boy that must have been created roughly around the same time he was commissioned, except he had dark hair and dark eyes instead. Was he a special model that had defected, or was a failure. He did not ask; to question the Empire was to question success, and destine yourself to fail.  
  
Prompto knew failure. He had experienced failure - killed failures that shared his face. It was not a fate he wished to share.   
  
He would not fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any constructive criticism or kudos!


End file.
